Good Ol' Days
by ReeseRaccoonLuv
Summary: When Ayame is the new kinder gardener at Shikon Elementary, she encounters some pretty tough obstacles, but a certain boy gets her through them all.
1. Chapter 1

Good Ol' Days

Ayame walked in her new school with her mother, Mrs. Ookami. She just turned five, and was beggining her first school year, since she was too trepidatious to start preschool. She held her mothers hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go if that means departing. She carried her little green backpack on her shoulders, and a little purple lunch box in the other hand. She had beautiful green eyes and her firey red hair tied up in pigtails.

"Mommy, do I have to go?" Asked Ayame, scared stiff. "Honey, it's to learn and have fun. Not to be scared. You'll do fine." She reassured her daughter. She looked exactly like her daughter, except had her red hair draped over one of her shoulders, and her eyes were a warm, forest green. "What if the kids don't- The kids will love you, Yame." Ayame sighed. "Okay."

They arrived at the front of the door. Mrs. Ookami, better known as Iris, opened the door. "Ah, Mrs. Ookami! And I'm guessing this is Ayame. Hello there!" Mrs Vixen said with a warm smile. Ayame hid behind her mom. She wasn't even paying attention to the teacher. The kids were all staring at her.

After her mother and teacher talked, her mother gave her a hug, kiss, and a goodluck note in her lunch box. Ayame looked around the room, trying to memorize each face. 'so unfamiliar...' Ayame thought. The teacher introduced her to the classroom. "Ayame, sit next to Kouga. He's the one in the brown sweater." She looked straight at him. He turned away and blushed. her cheeks were too, crimson, a sign of embarrassment.

She walked up to her desk and hopped in the chair. They both stared in opposite directions, not wanting to make thing awkward again. Kouga made the small, but first move. "Hi..." He mumbled under his breath. "H-hey..." She replied nervously. They spent the rest of the class passing notes, way to frightened that they would communicate with stutters and mumbles. Here's the conversation:

Ayame: Who are you?

Kouga: Kouga. You?

Ayame: Didn't you hear the teacher say it?

Kouga: I could say the same thing to you.

Ayame: Sorry! Nice to meet you.

Kouga: You too.

Ayame: Who's all in the class?

Kouga: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten, Shippo, Naraku, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Abi, and Kikyo. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers, and Kagome and Kikyo are twins. Rin got adopted by Kagome's family, and a girl named Yura, that you'll surely meet another time, was adopted by Naraku's family because of his sister Kagura is close to her. Confused?

Ayame: Yup! But I'll understand.

Kouga: Yup!

Ayame: Are there any bullies?

Kouga: Well steer clear of bigger kids. They tend to go for girls, since Sesshomaru and Naraku beat some up.

Ayame: Wow!

Kouga: Yeah...

After contemplating about what to write next, she wrote:

Ayame: You wanna be friends?

Kouga: Sure, it'll be fun.

Ayame: Thanks.

Kouga: For what?

Ayame: Not leaving me hangin' :)

After that note, Kouga felt the urge to protect Ayame.


	2. Chapter 2

Good Ol' Days Chapter Two: Lunch And A Show

It was lunch time, and Ayame decided to get a few more friends. She walked up to the long, light blue lunch table with three black-haired girls chatting away. She sat by the one wearing orange and green.

"H-hi! My name is-" She got cut off by her. "Hi Ayame! Hey guys, the new girl is sitting at OUR TABLE! Can you believe it?!" Rin almost fell out of her seat with excitement. "Hey Ayame! Don't mind Rin's enthusiasm. She's always like this." Said Kikyo, the one with the low ponytail and red frilly skirt. "Yeah, everyone has gotten used to it. You will too!" Chimed Kagome, the one with short, midnight black hair and green overalls. "She's our little sister." "Yeah, Kouga told me."cAyame reassured them, and was proud of herself that she remembered. "Kouga? Wow, he's never that nice to introduce people in the classroom! E-especially to girls!" Yelled Rin with so much shock her chocolate brown eyes were bugging out of her head. She was wearing a small bow with some of her bangs tied up in it. She also had on an orange and green checkered skirt with green leggings underneath. Plus a white shirt with two dragons on it. One green, and one orange.

"Who are they?" Ayame asked, pointing to Rin's shirt. "Oh, those are Rin's FAVORITE dragons. Ah and Un. She loves everything about them." Said Kikyo with some boredom mixed in with her mood. "They're AWESOME! Sesshomaru told me about them!" Rin backed up the two fictional always thought the things Sesshomaru liked were the most amazing things ever. The girls talked while a couple other girls sat by them to join in on the fun. "Nice to meet you Ayame." Sango greeted. 'Yeah, you look cool." Said Kagura, a girl in another class. She sat by a girl in all white with two light pink flowers in her hair. She had black eyes which made Ayame curious about her. "Huh? Oh, this is Kanna, my big sister." Said Kagura. "Hi." Ayame greeted. Kanna just waved.

Just then, a couple of girls from a third grade class walked upto the girls' table. They were tall, skinny, and had highlights in their hair. "Hey squirts! What are you up to? Or should I say, down to!" Said one, pushing Rin off her seat. Rin stayed on the ground quietly. 'What the...' Ayme thought, confused. "Hey look, the weird on has a bow today!" Said another ripping Kagome's bow out of her hair. "Hey! Give it back!" Yelled Kagome. "No, you crybaby!" "Hey look, a new student!" By the time they commited all that, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga were all looking at the girls' table. An understatement would be that they looked mad. Their eyes were red with anger and they didn't move a muscle. "What are you gonna do?" Yelled another girl, the leader of the group to be precise. She pulled Ayame's hair, making her whimper.

Three things happened at that moment. The boys got up, the grils looked up, and the group was on the ground crying. The boys knew better than to beat girls up, but they did tease them. No harm in that, right? "Ew, look at your hair! Must be a place where birds live!" "Ugh, That one has eyes like a monster!" All Inuyasha did was take Kagome's bow back from the girl and kick her in the shin out of anger. "Don't mess with them again. Or anyone for that matter." Said Sesshomaru with a cold glare. The boys walked up to the girls and helped them up. "Thank you!" The girls said in unison. "No problem." Said the boys, trying to be modest. "...Wow! Lunch AND a show!" Said Abi Hime, another girl at the table. Everyone sweat dropped.

A/N: Heyy im new at this so do not punish me if i dont do a disclaimer! I know i dont own it. If i did, Rin would be older and dating sesshy. And if you like the story, please feel free to tell me! maybe? no? okay ( . _.) Okay if you guys have any requests or questions in general feel free to ask! Dont leave me hangin! Idk when the next chapter will be up, cause im busy this summer -.- Lame excuse. Well enough blabbering Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Good Ol' Days Chapter 3: Rough Housing

At recess, Ayame was looking around for Kouga, when she found Ginta and Hakkuku. "Hey guys! Have you seen Kouga?" Ayame asked. "He's on the-" Ginta said. "Tire swing." Hakkuku said, finishing the sentence. "Thanks guys!" Ayame waved goodbye, heading over to the tire swings. "Oh, Ayame. Hi." Greeted Kouga, spinning on the tire swing. "Wow, you're going REALLY fast!" Ayame was impressed. She has never actually been on a tire swing, let alone watch someone else play on it. "Yeah, want on?" "Sure!" Ayame and Kouga both spun with demonic speed, almost conjuriing up a tornado, then, the rope that was holding up the tire snapped. The kids went tumbling down the hill.

"Owwwwwwwwwww." they both said in unison. Ayame had litle, salty tears in her eyes. Her knee was bleeding and there was a small gash on her cheek. kouga wasn't any better. He had a bruise above his eye and his elbows were both scraped up. "Are you okay?" Kouga questioned watching Ayame quickly get up and walk away. "Woah, what's wrong?" Ayame quickly turned around. "We're BLEEDING! we gotta get to the doctors!" Ayame was panicking. "You mean the nurse? Well, I've been in there once or twice, let's go." Kouga and Ayame ran up the hill, just in time to see Ginta and Hakkuku crying. "What's wrong with you two?" Ginta stopped crying for a second to look up. "Kouga, we thought you were dead!" "Yeah, we were soooo sad!" Hakkuku wiped away his tears. "You're bleeding! Go to the nurse, before in gets injected!" "Infected, wolf." Sesshomaru walked up to all the little wolves. "It's...It's infected, Hakkku." He corrected. "And yes, if you do not go, it will get infected." "Alright then, let's go Ayame!"

Ayame and Kouga set out for the nurses office while Sesshomaru, Hakkuku, and Ginta told the teacher of the incident. Kouga and Ayame zig-zagged through different hallways while Kouga lead the way. "are we lost?" ayame asked Kouga. "No, well, I don't really know where it is..." Kouga zoned out, trying to remember the way. "I thought you went there before?" "Well yeah, with Sesshomaru or . I don't go alone, what if I died or something?!" Kouga was the one panicking now. "What if we never make it there?! We. Are. Doomed." Kouga stated plainly and plopped on the floor, holding his elbows with both hands criss-crossed. "Well, let's ask the teacher." Ayame pointed to a man sitting at his desk in a classroom. "Oooooh why that one?" kouga layed on the floor groaning. "Why? What's wrong with him?" Ayame casually walked in the classroom. She wanted the nurse ASAP. Her knee was hurting from walking. "Can you take us to the nurse? Please?" Ayame asked with puppy dog eyes. "Huh? Who's us?" The old man said. "Me and Kouga-kun." Ayame pointed outside the classroom to a lazy Kouga staring at them. "Dear child, get off the ground! This school is filthy!" They both walked out of the classroom while Kouga got up. "...Hello Mr. Totosai..." Kouga mumbled. "Hello Kouga. Hello...Well I don;t believe we've been aquainted." Ayame smiled. "I'm Ayame. I'm new." 'That explains why Kouga's with her.' Totosai thought. "Well let's get you kids to the nurse's office! I smell blood!"

In the nurse's office Ayame and Kougaa got patched up and were heading out the door, to find Sesshomaru waiting on a chair outside the nurse'. "You guys were taking too long so the teacher got worried. I'm here to take you back to class." Sesshomaru get up and started walking. "Goodbye Totosai-Sensei...Old dog..." "What did you just say, you ingrateful-" Totosai stopped. "Bye Sesshomaru...arrogant little..." Totosai walked off without another word. Atleast not to them. When the kids finally got in the classrom, Mrs. Vixen asked Kouga and Ayme if they were alright. "Yes, we're fine. I think I memorized the way to the nurse's!" ayame congratulated herself and walked off. "Yup, I'm fine." Assured Kouga, following after Ayame. They sat in their seat and relaxed. "Ok, now that that is settled, let's get ready for free time!" The kids got out of their seats and started playing with blocks, numbers, dolls, and playhouse, and loads more. Sesshomaru and Rin were sitting on the carpet trying to read a book, (lol) Inuyasha and Miroku were playing with hotwheels, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango were playing house, Abi and Kilala were braiding each others hair, Shippo and Naraku (O.o) were smashing blocks together, and finally, Hiten, Kouga, and Ayame were doing puzzles. They played until the end of the day.

A/N: T.T It's 12:10 am, and I still need to do some drawing for...stuff. Anyway, yes, the relationship will develop into romance when they're older. Yes, they were a little too old in the last chapters, so I tried toning it down a bit, and thank you! Anyway, Idk how long this story will last. But since it's my first and only story, i think a long period of time :) And I too love Ayame and Kouga. Even though Kouga's a jerk in InuYasha, he isn't in this! He's just lazy... Well i'll update soon, and sorry about the wait! oh, and BTW just call me Reese or KNS. And I am new to , yet I have been reading fanfics for about a year now. And when I finish this story can you give me some ideas? please? Inuyasha related. I have a couple ideas but...eh. And the story will continue soon! I'm starting to ramble...ByeBye! KNS~


	4. Chapter 4

Good Ol' Days Chapter Four: Loved Visiter and Unwelcomed Visiter

At the end of the day, all the kids packed up and headed out the door of their classroom. Ayame waved goodbye to her new teacher and skipped out fo the classroom. She saw her mother waiting outside with her favorite stuffed animal, Tsukio. It was a black wolf that she had ever since she was a baby. It substituted for not having any siblings. Ayame ran to her mother and jumped in her arms. "Mommy, I had the best day ever! Why didn't you take me sooner?" Ayame questioned looking purely curious. "You can only come and go for so long. now let's go home." Ayame and Iris talked on the way home about Ayame's day. The way she described the bullies, and recess, and getting lost did not sound like a pleasent day, but Ayame described it with such excitement, that you could look over all the days flaws. When they got home Ayame decided to go outside and look at her new neighborhood. Ayame couldn't wander off (NEW neighborhood) so she sat on her porch to just look at the houses and the cars pass by. She looked at a very big house right across the street. She saw a little gloomy face in the window.'Who is that?' Thought Ayame. The gloomy face pushed itself back from the window and unlocked the door.

A child smaller then Ayame walked across the street. 'So familiar...' Thought Ayame to herself, trying to figure out who the child was. "do you recognize me?" The child said. "...Oh! Kanna!" Ayame thought back to lunch time. She rememberd her eyes and light pink flowers. "Yup." She sat by Ayame. It was quiet for a good seven minutes until Kanna shyly spoke up. "It's...It's nice to get out of the house. Just some peace and quiet for once. You know, without brothers and sisters getting in the way." "I don't have any brothers or sisters, so...I don't really know." Ayame sighed. How she yearned for a beautiful baby sister or a rowdy baby brother. "How many sisters and brothers do you have?" Kanna looked away in thought. "Um...7, 8, that range." "You the youngest?" Kanna smiled. "No, I have a devious baby brother, Akago." Ayame jumped. "Woah no fair! I would love a baby bro! Babies are just so-" Just then a boy cut her off. "Kanna! Get yourself back in the house! We had no idea where you were or what happened! We almost called the police to file a search par-" This time, Kanna cut him off. "Save it Naraku you would not of cared." Naraku looked at Kanna and sighed. "Come on baby sister. Time to get some rest." Naraku walked back inside.

Naraku really did act like an arrogant, foolish, mean, insecure child, that if you were with him for a day, you would probably shoot him, but deep down he was very nice, and cared about his siblings to death. But he wanted them to know that life wasn't all rainbows and butterflies. There were lessons that had to be taught and pain that had to be brought. He already experienced most the pain he needed to. He watched his fathe bleed to death when he was younger. His mother and him kept it a secret and said he went to the United States (You'll get to find out his backstory later). He felt hatred for the men who killed him, so he developed into his original self. Youngge, but colder then ice.

"Bye Kanna!" Ayame called heading back inside. Kanna nodded and left. "Ayame, you were out there for quite a while with that girl. Everything alright?" Asked Iris. "Yeah, everything is fine." Ayame took a granola bar to bed, and got Tsukio from her mother, and headed off to bed.

The next day was Saturday, so the first thing Ayame did, was get excited for the weekend. Ayame climbed out of bed. "Mommy! Mommy! It's Saturd-" She stopped. She saw all her classmates in her living room. "...Hey." Sesshomaru broke the silence. "What is going on? Am I still dreaming?" She rubbed her eyes. "No, sweetheart. I wanted to make you a playdate with all your friends. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Iris said in a cheery voice. "Uh...sure. Why not?" Ayame sat down on the couch next to Kagome. "Hi Ayame! My mom said we're going to the park!" "The park? Yay!"Ayame burst out of excitement. "Yup. But, um, you're still in your pajamas." Kagome pointed out. "Oh yeah, gotta get ready.!"

At the park the kids were playing hide and seek. everyone was hiding while Miroku was trying to find everyone. "This is impossible! I give up!" Miroku yelled in defeat. "Here i'll help you. Let's go, lazy." Inuyasha got out from his hiding place in the tree Miroku was standing under. "Woah you're like a ninja!" Miroku laughed. "Let's just find the rest of em." Inuyasha ran off, smelling everyones scent. Except for...Rin's. "That's strange, I don't smell Rin." Inuuyasha took another whif. "Here, let me have a go." Sesshomaru said, sticking his nose in the air. "Huh. I don't either." Inu Kimi, Sesshomaru's real mother, walked up to them. "We can't seem to find Rin anywhere. Anyone see where she hid?" "Well, me and her decided to hide in the mens bathroom (lol) because they wouldn't expect girls to be im there." Kilala said. "I really had to go to the bathroom, so I went in the girls bathroom. When I came back, she was gone." "What?! Oh no!" Rin's mother, Lilah (also Kagome's and Kikyo's) started to freak out. "Where do you think she is?" Kouga questioned. Kagura ran up to them all. "Just...Saw...Rin...man...van...screaming.." Kagura huffed. "Someone...someone TOOK Rin? But why?" Asked Abi's mom Tekkei. "Well I'm not going to sit here and find out." Sesshomaru ran to the street. Just then the van was heading straight towards him. 'I smell rin.'

A/N: Was gonna leave a cliffy, but decided not to.

Sessomaru jumped out of the way just in time to miss the van. "Watch it kid!" the driver yelled. Sesshomaru transformed, for the first time in ages, into his real form. He was quite small fro a youkai, but that didn't matter. He still had acid-like saliva and could run as fast as a jet could fly. Sessomaru ran to the van at full force, but remembered delicate Rin was in it. Sesshomaru put a paw on the van so the van stopped, and crushed the front of it. He turned back to his human state and climbed in the back on the van. Rin was on the ground crying. "Come, Rin." Sesshomaru said with his monotone voice. Rin hugged Sesshomaru and went back to the park. "Oh, my sweet baby girl, Rin!" Rin's mother hugged her tight. "Let's just go finish off the playdate." Suggested Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. "Good idea."

A/N: I have an alternate ending.

"Where's Rin?" Everyone questioned. Kagura ran up to them all. "Rin...water...swim...no...hurry!" "Rin's in water? Where?" questioned Tekkei. "Pond." Kagura fell over out of exaustion. Kagome and Kikyo rushed to the pond. No bubbles coming up, until, "SURPRISE!" Yelled Rin, emerging from the water. Let's just say, Rin got in big, big trouble.

A/N: This story will no longer revolve around school, Kouga,nor Ayame. It will revolve around everyone! It IS called Good Ol' Days for a reason. Ill try to update soon! KNS


End file.
